warriorcatclansrpfandomcom-20200216-history
Dark Forest/Roleplay
Archives: Archive I -- Archive II -- Archive III -- Archive IV -- Archive V -- Archive VI -- Archive VII -- Archive VIII Frostfang climbed up to a sturdy branch quickly to stop seeing Mousedash, then leapt to another tree. Cloudscar looked to the she cat, then stepped out when Frostfang wasn't looking. She could be some use to me he thought.Meerkatpaw (talk) 04:51, May 1, 2015 (UTC) Unaware that Cloudscar was watching her she blinked back tears. I'll never have a normal life. She would soon be reincarnated in Cherrykit, a wind chaser kit born to Windpaw and Lavenderheart. (Would Frostfang be reincarnated as Cherrykit's future mate?) Mousedash watched Frostfang. Finally noticing Cloudscar watching her. "What?" She snarled. 05:06, May 2, 2015 (UTC) (Sorry, I'm not interested in reincarnating Frostfang or for him to have a mate.) Cloudscar bristled. "You seem like you're close to Frostfang" he said. "I want you to talk to him, tell him how much you love him. Then bring him to me so I can snap his neck" he growled, feelling his claws slide out.Meerkatpaw (talk) 06:45, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Mousedash blinked. What the heck. He was ignoring her anyway. Mousedash disappeared. She lept next to Frostfang. "Hey." She purred. 14:46, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Maplekit woke with a start, scanning her new surroundings with wide, blue eyes. The ginger molly got to her paws shakily, her paws feeling slightly numb. "Squirrelfang?" she squeaked. She continued to look around aimlessly, noticing a tall silhouette in the near distance. "Hello?" she meowed, approaching the shape. 15:22, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Ravenfang looked over. Oh... a small kit had wandered in. She didn't want to scare them with her bleeding eyes and neck, so she stayed in the shadows. "Hello, small child," she purred, her deep voice like velvet. "What are you doing here?" ♥ I believe in magic, love at first sight, and fairytales. ♥ 15:26, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Maplekit allowed herself to relax at the benevolent voice, but a part of her was still apprehensive. "Uh, I-I don't know.." she meowed, flattening her tiny ears. "What is this place? It doesn't look, or even smell like SplashClan. Did I sleepwalk here?" 15:33, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Ravenfang didn't even hesitate to answer. "This is StarClan, my darling- but don't worry. You're quite alright, back in your clan. Sometimes, if we find a cat to be good enough, we invite them into StarClan to train with us and become the best they can be." ♥ Raven~ Do you believe in destiny? ♥ 15:41, May 2, 2015 (UTC) "Really?" Maplekit's eyes widened with excitement. "You mean, I'm special? Do I have a destiny or something? Am I gonna be the leader of SplashClan? Oh! Oh! Or even the whole forest? Tell me, tell me!" The young kitten bounced excitedly, gushing with enthrallment, not even questioning whether what she was being told was true or not. 15:47, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Ravenfang smiled, showing her sharp teeth. "Yes, of course! I only train the most special cats. You could own your clan... Your forest... Imagine- with my help, one day, you could even control all of StarClan! Imagine having all your clanmates underpaw, doing whatever you wanted. That's what I'm here to help you achieve..." ♥ Raven~ Do you believe in destiny? ♥ 15:50, May 2, 2015 (UTC) "I don't think that's how leading a Clan is supposed to work, but you're a StarClan cat, so you must know more than our leader does, right?" Maplekit meowed. "Can we start training right now? I want to be the best I can be as soon as possible!" 16:09, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Ravenfang smiled once more. "Sure. But here in StarClan, we train with our claws. You can't improve by fighting like a kittypet, right?" ♥ Raven~ Do you believe in destiny? ♥ 16:11, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Maplekit sighed, flexing her tiny claws. "Yeah.. but my claws aren't very sharp, or long." she meowed. 16:15, May 2, 2015 (UTC) "That's alright, darling, I'll help you. First, get in a basic crouch." Ravenfang purred. ♥ Raven~ Do you believe in destiny? ♥ 16:35, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Wolfkit looked around in fear. "Squirrelfang?" Then he noticed his sister Maplekit. "M-Maplekit?" He squeaked. His tail fluffed. He looked at the cat in the shadows. "Where am I?" 17:27, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Maplekit attempted the crouch, before pricking her ears at the mention of her mother's name, followed by her own name. She glanced in surprise, seeing her brother. "Wolfkit?" she squeaked. "What are you here for?" She turned to Ravenfang. "Is my brother special too?" 17:35, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Wolfkit sniffed watching Ravenfang. "I'm special?" Wolfkit's eyes brightened. "Will I be leader, deputy? Oh! Will I be medicine-cat?" 17:42, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Cloudscar watched the cats as they talked. Frostfang had finally begun to talk to Mousedash again, which made Cloudscar smile menacingly.--- Shadeleap looked into StarClan, bristling when he saw his father. My brother must be dead he thought, then turned back into the darkness.Meerkatpaw (talk) 23:36, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Mousedash looked back at Cloudscar. She'd trick him instead she'd make Cloudscar kill her. "Frostfang, you need to stay away from Cloudscar!" She whispered where only Frostfang could hear her. 23:44, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Frostfang widened his eyes. "No, he can't still be in this forest! I killed him moons ago! H... How?" he asked. The tough tom was shocked.--- Cloudscar continued to watch Mousedash and Frostfang. She better bring him to me he thought.Meerkatpaw (talk) 23:49, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Mousedash shushed him. "He wants me to bring you to him but I can't i just can't!" Mousedash whispered. "I'll tell him that...I refuse!" 23:52, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Ravenfang shot a harsh glare at Wolfkit. "We have no room for weak medicine cats or herbs here," she hissed. She stepped out into the 'light' for the first time, so the cats could see her bleeding eyes, neck, and stomach. "Wounds show a warrior's pride! They show how strong you are- medicine cats are weak and useless in StarClan." ♥ Raven~ Do you believe in destiny? ♥ 23:54, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Wolfkit nodded. "I want to be leader someday!" 23:56, May 2, 2015 (UTC) Frostfang was shocked by Mousedash's honour. "Why are you in the dark forest? Maybe you do belong in StarClan" he said. Maybe I do too he thought. I'm not that heartless beast that I want to be. I'm just a useless softyMeerkatpaw (talk) 00:05, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Mousedash shrugged. "I'll be back." Mousedash padded up to Cloudscar claws sliding out. "I won't bring him to you!" 00:10, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Cloudscar hissed, his claws now fully unsheathed. "You sly, helpful pest!" he growled, leaping at the she cat. Frostfang leapt through the trees, not seeing the conflict.Meerkatpaw (talk) 00:12, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Ravenfang purred, pleased they weren't scared of her wounds. "Well... It seems both you and Maplekit want to be the leader. How ever are we going to choose who gets it?" ♥ Raven~ Do you believe in destiny? ♥ 00:17, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Doetail watched the cats train from the shadows. "Pah." she said. "Kits. Useless fighters. Why bother training them, when they'll just get killed." Doetail shifted in her position. "We should have waited until they were apprentices." Doetail paused. "Then again, they're much more impressionable as kits." 00:19 Sun May 3 Wolfkit smirked. One of us become leader and the other deputy!"-- Mousedash threw him off her swiping at his underbelly snarling. "You won't find him!" She glanced up to catch Frostfang' s eye only to feel a claw connect with her cheek throwing her against a tree. 00:29, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "Oh yes I will" Cloudscar growled. He felt like clawing her until she faded, but he knew Frostfang would get away. He climbed the tree quickly, then leapt through them. Frostfang leapt down, Cloudscar not noticing.Meerkatpaw (talk) 00:31, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Mousedash pounced Cloudscar after she caught up with him. "Die! You shouldn't be here!" She clawed and would until he faded. 00:38, May 3, 2015 (UTC) (Hey, I've changed my mind about Frostfang. He can get reincarnated if you like.) Frostfang watched Cloudscar fall and fade, then looked to Mousedash. "Let's get out of this dump. I've hated this place since I've came here" he said in a hushed voice.Meerkatpaw (talk) 01:32, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "Who's going to settle for deputy?" Ravenfang asked with a snarl. "Leader- no, dictator- is the only position worth having in that miserable forest. Wolfkit, will YOU take the measly deputy position? Will YOU come in 2nd place? How about you, Maplekit? Will YOU be the weak link?" ♥ Raven~ Do you believe in destiny? ♥ 01:57, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Mousedash followed him. "Maybe we could be reincarnated into my birth clan?" She said. "I'm chosing Cherrykit hope to see you there." Mousedash said. Maybe he'd reincarnate as one of...who knows. (If you like he can suddenly take over Zeus?) Wolfkit snarled. "I'll be leader!" 02:05, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Ravenfang snarled back, getting closer to Wolfkit. "Maplekit wants to be the leader. Are you going to FIGHT her for it?" ♥ Raven~ Do you believe in destiny? ♥ 02:07, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Fight his sister? "Well I would if that's what I had to do." He said looking at Maplekit. 02:16, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "Do it," Ravenfang whispered, thirsty to see bloodshed. ♥ Raven~ Do you believe in destiny? ♥ 02:45, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Wolfkit sighed and launched himself at Maplekit. He batted at her with his paws using his weight and bigger size trying to pin her. 04:09, May 3, 2015 (UTC) ((that's powerplaying, u dont know if she was pinned, bright)). Ravenfang watched the fight with earnest. ♥ Raven~ Do you believe in destiny? ♥ 04:10, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Wolfkit continued to bat at his sister. "You'd be a good medicine-cat Maplekit something like Mapleleaf while I'll be leader known as Wolfstar and my deputy would be Orchidkit who would be Orchidfang! He'd make a better leader. Your more suited for being a medicine-cat." He taunted. 04:20, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Maplekit shoved Wolfkit away, driven by fury. "What the hell, Wolfkit? We're littermates! We can't attack each other!" She turned to Ravenfang, hoping for some support. But the bloodthirsty look in the black she-cat's eyes told Maplekit that this was exactly what she wanted. I'm only a kit. Why can't I just go home? 15:22, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Wolfkit whimpered. "I don't want to fight my sister! Why can't we both just be leader?" The snall tom licked his sister's cheek. "I would never hurt you Maplekit. It's not worth our bond." 16:02, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Ravenfang sighed like she was really disappointed and backed into the shadows. "If you don't want to fight, well, I guess you can go back to your clans. I suppose maybe the medicine cat could use an apprentice someday." ♥ Raven~ Do you believe in destiny? ♥ 17:03, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Tigernight scowled to himself before hearing a crushed leaf trap between his paws. Smirking, he flexed his claws, his dark orange gaze dragging into the StarClan border. Flamestar22 17:06, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Doetail lazed around the dark forest. Sure, she certainly deserved to be there after murdering her mate, but she didn't act like it. 17:32 Sun May 3 Maplekit turned back to her brother after Ravenfang's disappointed look. "Never hurt me, huh? Then explain the scars on my face!" she squeaked. "I'' was here first. So I was clearly StarClan's first choice. Right, Ravenfang?" 21:15, May 3, 2015 (UTC) "Well.." Ravenfang thought for a moment. "StarClan's chosen one wouldn't refuse to fight..." ♥ Raven~ Do you believe in destiny? ♥ 21:51, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Wolfkit scoffed. "See!" 23:48, May 3, 2015 (UTC) Maplekit flattened her ears, frustrated at the ridicule. "Fine!" she hissed, lashing out at her brother with tiny claws. 16:26, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Wolfkit yelped alarmed. "Maplekit!" He sqawked. 16:32, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Maplekit continued to claw at the fluffy grey tom. It wasn't like her tiny claws were hurting him, though. Her brother was a lot bigger than her, but she wouldn't allow him to overpower her, even if all she had were her paws for defense. 16:39, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Wolfkit threw her off snarling. "No fair!" 18:34, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Ravenfang purred in approval, watching the small cats fight. "Maplekit, aim more for the throat or stomach- your claws are small, but they'll do more damage on weak areas." She watched Wolfkit next. "You're off-balance, Wolfkit. Keep your weight even." ♥ Raven~ Do you believe in destiny? ♥ 19:35, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Wolfkit balanced evenly. His paws dancing lightly as Maplekit slashed. ''I can beat her! He lashed his bushy tail and pounced her. 20:49, May 4, 2015 (UTC) Maplekit did as instructed, flailing at her brother's throat and stomach with all of the might she could muster. 11:54, May 5, 2015 (UTC) wolfkit hissed as her paws connected and striked her across her cheek. Claws extended. "Get. Off. Me." He snarled. Throwing her off. 14:56, May 5, 2015 (UTC) "But.. but this is what StarClan wants!" Maplekit retorted, her voice cracking with apprehension. She lashed back at him, kicking his stomach with her small hindpaws. 17:29, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Wolfkit finally fed up snarled and snapped at Maplekit. "If StarClan wants it. I'll give it." He clawed lashing at her nose, neck, and chest. His yellow-green eyes cold. 19:34, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Maplekit growled with fury, deciding to imitate some of the moves she had seen the rogues and warriors use during the battle. Given that she was only small, her plan to mirror mimic failed undeniably, but her teeth managed to snag some of Wolfkit's neck fur. Spitting out the remainders, Maplekit reared back again, stifling her pain as best she could. 19:40, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Wolfkit finally knocking his sister off him lept up. Finally! He thought giddily. The dilute tom attacked his littermate again. 20:09, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Does StarClan really want us to batter each other to a pulp to prove which of us is more worthy? Maplekit asked herself, attempting to dodge blows but clumsily falling over tiny limbs. They were kits, for StarClan's sake! They didn't know how to fight. Maplekit leaped at her brother again, fixing her jaws around his hindleg and creating a vicegrip by using every ounce of her newfound strength. 20:56, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Wolfkit hissed. His tail lashed. "You. Volatile. She. Cat." He spit out suddenly leaping at Ravenfang claws extended. Leafnose watched the kits. Turning she noticed Thunderstar. "Bout time you take on another apprentice eh?" 21:10, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Sleetstorm approached the commotion calmly, the twitching of his whiskers unnoticed until he gave an audible snort. "Training kits, are we, Ravenfang? My, that is low. Even by your standards." he smirked, baleful gaze scorching into Maplekit's. "Did you play the old "Welcome to StarClan" trick on them too?" The former deputy loomed over Ravenfang, before whipping around, crouching down to the level of the two littermates. "Tell them they were all part of StarClan's big prophecy?" He raised a "brow". -- Maplekit shrunk back slightly, unable to feel the stinging of her wounds at being frozen in fear. She resisted the temptation to huddle fearfully against Wolfkit, or even Ravenfang. But had they been tricked? 21:22, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Wolfkit huddled against Maplekit. His yellow-green eyes flickering ib between the two cats.--Leafnose lifted her head at the noise. "Ah! Ravenfang has been training kits." 21:29, May 5, 2015 (UTC) "How old are they, anyway? A week? A couple of days? Come on, I'm all for success, but training cats of this age is just sick, Ravenfang. Send the damned kids back to their nests with their mother and bring them back at six moons. Lest you want them to kill each other in their first week of life? These two have potential to carry out our expectations, but you can't lie to them. They aren't leader material." The former deputy bit his tongue. 21:38, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Wolfkit snarled. "We are too! Our uncle is leader!" The dilute tom yapped.--Leafnose sauntered over. "Oh shut it kit! Sleetstorm should know!" 21:49, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Sleetstorm snorted. "Any leader that doesn't thirst for ultimate power is weak. You two don't want to be as weak as your uncle, do you?" he hissed. -- Maplekit flattened her ears, unable to respond to Sleetstorm's craftily worded question. 22:03, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Wolfkit puffed. "I want to be the most powerful leader!" 22:38, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Ravenfang sighed, her eye beginning to pulse with a familiar twitch. "Sleetstorm, isn't about time you faded?" She said calmly. "You must be soft in your old age- I didn't think you cared if kits fought or not, died or not," she snapped, looking him in the eyes. "Kits will soon be apprentices, the extra training won't do anything but benefit them." :) Raven~ stresseed + overdressed (: 22:51, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Sleetstorm snorted. "There's no point in training them if we kill them on their first day!" he hissed. -- Maplekit piped up. "I-I'm nearly four moons." she meowed. "B-but will I really be trained to be a great warrior?" she squeaked. 23:14, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Wolfkit mewled tiredly. "I want Sleetstorm as my mentor!" He said bouncing.--Leafnose agreed with Sleetstorm. 23:49, May 5, 2015 (UTC) "Well, would you look at that, Ravenfang? Looks like this one's mine." he meowed. "Now kid, I'll send you back to your Clan. Rest well, Wolfkit. Training begins in two moons." the lanky tom whispered. -- Maplekit shook in fear. "I-I wanna go home too." she whimpered, staring at Ravenfang with fearful eyes. 23:55, May 5, 2015 (UTC) Leafnose nudged Maplekit. "Of course child. I think it's best if Ravenfang doesn't mentor this one. She'll end up killing her on the first day." 00:03, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Sleetstorm flickered his tail. "Hmm. Maybe we should give her a chance. Ravenfang knows her battle techniques, she can teach this kid a lot if she knows how to stick to out rules." he meowed to Leafnose, before turning to Ravenfang. "Okay, Ravenfang. Choice is yours. You ready to mentor this kitten fairly, when and only when she is six moons?" he queried. 00:13, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Ravenfang's one eye flashed with indignance at being forced to comply with someone else's ideas, but with her paws clenched and her claws clenched, she nodded without speaking. :) Raven~ stresseed + overdressed (: 00:16, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Leafnose nodded reluctantly. I really need an apprentice. She thought. "Of course. Well young kits. We will see you when you are apprenticed. Remember that." The molly said. 00:24, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Sleetstorm nodded contentedly, before turning to Maplekit. "You can go home now. Just close you eyes. And prepare yourself, your training won't be easy." -- Maplekit nodded, shutting her eyes and disappearing. 00:30, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Leafnose wandered off after the kits left. She looked down on AutumnClan summoning Rosepaw. Morningflower's daughter.--Meanwhile Bramblepaw, a newly made SplashClan warrior wandered into the Dark Forest. "H-Hello?' He called noticing a dark tom. "Where am I?" He asked Troutfin. Troutfin looked up and smiled coldly. 00:38, May 6, 2015 (UTC) Leafnose sighed bored and noticed Sleetstorm. "Bored eh?" She asked noticing Bramblepaw. Bramblepaw padded over to Sleetstorm and Leafnose. 00:20, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Sleetstorm flicked his ears up as Leafnose approached, mustering a reply before a young apprentice approached. The lanky tom attempted to stand, but it proved too much work. Unwilling to back down from such a simple maneuver, he hauled himself upward, stifling a growl of pain. He turned his attention to the apprentice. "Welcome to the Dark Forest." he meowed simply. 00:33, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Tigernight began to groom his fur, lifting his head to see Bramblepaw approach them. "Greetings, apprentice," He sneered, giving him a cold, icy stare. "You're in the Dark Forest." Flamestar22 00:36, May 10, 2015 (UTC) (Um please don't interfere this is between Sleetstorm, Leafnose, and Bramblepaw) Leafnose snarled at Tigernight. "Stay out of it." She hissed. Turning back to Sleetstorm and Bramblepaw. "What brings you here?" 00:41, May 10, 2015 (UTC) (..Uh, I was only talking..) Tigernight narrowed his eyes, wrapping his tail neatly around his paws. His dark orange eyes shot a hazy glare at Bramblepaw, warning him to back away. Flamestar22 00:43, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Sleetstorm nudged Leafnose with his tail, before circling the apprentice. "Looks strong enough. Could probably take down a few cats if we train him right." he commented. "Got any goals, kid?" he wondered, eyes narrowed. 00:52, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Leafnose agreed. Standing the fluffy molly stood in front of the black oriental tomcat. "Yes your goals?" Bramblepaw nodded. "I want to be one of the most powerful and dangerous cats alive." He said. (Flame sorry just me and fez talked about this pm and we wanted Sleetstorm and Leafnose to talk to Bramble) 00:59, May 10, 2015 (UTC) (Well then, can I join?) Tigernight flicked an ear, listening as Bramblepaw spoke. "Interesting. Well, you've come to the right place." Flamestar22 01:00, May 10, 2015 (UTC) (Maybe another time) Leafnose led Bramblepaw away from Tigernight. "What do you think Sleetstorm?" 01:06, May 10, 2015 (UTC) Category:Roleplay